destroy_the_godmodderfandomcom-20200214-history
Sp33d0n
Sp33d0n is a major player of the Destroy the Godmodder series. He contributed to Destroy the Godmodder 0rigins and Destroy the Godmodder: Chaos, and was a player of Destroy the Godmodder TV Tropes 2: Salvation from about halfway through, taking over just before it ended. He is known for being a major contributor to the Anime Girl Plague Cure, being a major player in DTG Chaos and entering the Mindscape of Yuuki-Chan to destroy both said monstrosity and Shadow Roxxanne. Sp33d0n is also known for compulsive references to the browser game Fallen London. His Minecraft account is Sp33d0n. History Destroy the Godmodder TV Tropes 2: Salvation During this game, Sp33d0n joined as a Sonic OC, Speed Michaelangelo Darke, on page 63. His first attack consisted of a Flaming Sword used on the Godmodder. During the House of Tech arc, which started two turns after his joining, he quickly blocked off a Sector from enemies. He proceeded to gain a Healer Emblem for healing an Entity on the field, which he kept for a very long time. Sp33d0n immediately ruined his relationship with two groups, Kai, a character belonging to Talist, and the Party, a group of characters belonging to Sacred_Spirit_123. He proceeded to bridge the gap between two sectors of the House of Technology, helping to defeat the Boss. He started to grasp the rules at this point, learning that Revival is too powerful for a free action. At this time, he summoned his first Entity, Fira Blitz, Spirit of the Flame, a twenty-charge who he intended to upgrade. Destroy the Godmodder 0rigins Sp33d0n joined the game on page 23, after the jump to the Terraria Forum. He joined as his now main character, The Eternal Author, who had traveled back in time from the events of DTG Chaos, similarly to The Nonexistent Tazz's character Roxxanne. Sp33d0n immediately joined the group of players (the others being Pionoplayer (replaced by Darkside), The Flaming Toast, Cyanogynist and Battlefury13) in invading the Mindscape of Yuuki-Chan, a being created when UserZero alchemised Roxxanne, Tazz and Build together, along with a dose of the Anime Girl Plague. The Author took on the role of Support, as he had during DTG Chaos. Sp33d0n was the person to destroy one of the doors holding back one of the three personalities of Yuuki, Roxxanne. They seemingly knew each other, and Sp33d0n helped to defeat Yuuki without any casualties. Sp33d0n also helped in the subsequent battle against Shadow Roxxanne, dealing the second-to-last blow with his Special, the Prophecy of Annihilation. Sp33d0n's character was the one to have the Black Memory Orb left behind used on them, as they underwent the memory within, of the Black Timeline. Summoned Entities TV Tropes 2: * Firaminth Blitz: 15000 HP, 3000 Attack, Double Attack. * Rose Eaglehawk: 20000 HP, 4000 HP Heal, Defense Buff: ||| * Hunter Wright: 80000 HP, two "modes". * Justice and Retribution: 3000 Attack, 40000 HP Barrier, heals 4000 HP each turn. Retribution (Passive): 20 Ammo, each action costing 1 Ammo. Can fire 5 times a turn. Reloading costs one turn. Justice: Gain a Damage Boost for 5 turns. ||||||||| Lock and Load: Use as much ammo as you like. |||||||| Silencer: * Silencer: 35000 Attack, 5 Ammo. Firing a shot takes one ammo, reloading takes a turn. Marksman's Sight: Deal Double Damage this turn: |||||||| * VIXIV (Hunter): 120000 HP. Two "Modes" * Driving Form: 7000 Attack, Missile Launcher: Charge up an attack for three turns. Launch up to three charged attacks at once. |||, 0/3, Bomb Launcher: Deal 15000 Damage, + Splash. ||||||| * Aerial Form: 3000 Attack, Tunnel Vision: Avoid all attacks for a turn. ||||| Advanced Shielding: Deal 7000 Damage. ||||||| Category:DTG0 Category:Players Category:Game Master Category:Anti-Godmodder